


被遗忘的蓝湖以及见证之虫

by AliasIuris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 在那名骑士长大后带着他的亲族——格林之子回到了那片蓝湖，回忆他的友人和那未竟的爱情，但是格林之子打破了这一切，并试图转化他的义父，中间所发生的挣扎与最后的渴求。是pwp





	被遗忘的蓝湖以及见证之虫

小格林的舌头湿热柔软，骑士的口腔几乎被这种感觉瞬间填满，骑士现在的感受难以言喻，难耐，却并不难受，他下意识地把这个火之亲族的幼崽抱在怀中，小格林的下身蹭着骑士的，连接处甚至带了湿漉漉的黏液，水意渐渐涌了上来，骑士的感官发出呲呀的磨牙声，无意识地去追寻这种几乎要把自己燃尽的热意。

小格林蜷缩在骑士的胸口，平时略带撒娇的吸气声此时却成了燃烧的火星，软软的鼻音在骑士空荡的胸口中回响，小格林的翅膀触及到了骑士的深处，那里已经开始渗出馥郁的汁液，侥是湿冷的汁水也带了撩人的温度，骑士的呻吟从缝隙中逃出，小格林听到后更加温顺的趴在骑士的胸口。

小格林的声音逐渐变得绵软，他好奇地抬头看向身为他“义父”的存在，无助的取悦感瞬间笼罩了他的心房，想让身下的义父变得更加舒服的欲望周身燃起，无尽的火焰想要灼烧虚空的黑色灵魂，小格林的前肢试探性地伸进骑士身体的深处，湿冷的躯壳被炙热的躯干填满，得到的结果是骑士戛然而止的气声与无力的挣扎，小格林用翅膀压制住几近无用的挣扎，将上肢的尖锐伸进了骑士的更深处。

小格林亲昵地蹭着骑士的脸颊，然而下身却极尽挑逗地将自己按向骑士身体的最深处，强行打开的双腿间流出滑腻的汁液，不知是虚空冷静了火焰还是炙热融化了冰冷，骑士的脖颈后仰，任凭小格林亲吻那脆弱的连接处，被刺入的痛感渐渐变成了羞耻的欲望，最后演变成颤栗的快感，骑士放任自己坠入火焰的漩涡，正如他们以前一直所说的——

终于，躯壳的苦刑早已结束，带来的却是小格林不同于往常的兴奋与骚动，骑士这才意识到他体内属于小格林的一部分还在蠢蠢欲动，他不自觉地僵硬了，小格林更紧地抱住身下的“义父”，孩童般的开心让深藏于某处的潘多拉之盒惊醒了，那隐藏在深处的梦魇对自己轻声呢喃“去得到他吧，我的孩子。”

 

骑士的手指扒进柔软的泥土，尽力伏低的躯壳几乎要与地面贴合，始作俑者却是身后紧贴的小小格林，那亲火的子嗣此刻将伸出的节肢安抚住躁动的虚空，不同于以往的撒娇声，此刻的示弱是为了麻痹身下的猎物，骑士的身体被捅的柔软，从内部渐渐漾开丰盈的汁水，有些已经漫出滴落到了地上，而那在背后的捕食者不知饕足，用来代替性器的尾部坚韧膨大，深深捅进近乎麻痹的甬道，骑士从容器的缝隙间飘忽出的呻吟被小格林的喵叫声掩盖了，滑腻淫霏的水声掩盖了所有的听觉，骑士的双腿颤动着，不只是因为快感还是羞耻，只有那身后的小小翅膀包裹住了他。

骑士的手松开了，指尖还触碰到了奎若的骨钉尖利的边缘，小格林一向不喜欢那些尖锐的武器，火才是他们的本源，自然他们的攻击和能力都来源于火，可是他却满心仰望着使用骨钉的义父，那充满美感的戳刺与猎物被撕裂的美感成为小格林幼年时最迤逦的性启蒙，他曾蓄谋已久，终把计划进行——他要将义父变为自己的亲族，无论他所要遭受的风险多大。

小格林的舌头伸进骑士脆弱的缝隙，诚然，那里不过是白王在制作容器时的无意之举，亦或者是格林教给沃姆方法的恶趣味，小格林小小的舌头流进骑士的躯壳，几乎要把骑士淹没在滚烫的无望中，紧致的软肉被剥离开来，骑士嘶哑低吟，换来的是小格林更加好奇的软糯鼻音。  
作用在骑士身上的火已经初有成效，虚空会吞噬一切，久未进食的食欲得到了解放，小格林拔出尾部，等待义父的主动进食，骑士的躯壳内食欲挣扎涌动，叫嚣着饥渴，小格林没有经验，不过没关系，他有着亲族给予他的本能。

尾部刺进已经满是汁水的穴口，骑士开始试图挣脱小格林的进攻，然而小格林却用自己的双翼紧紧抱住挣扎的骑士，小格林抬头看向上一秒还在挣脱的骑士，下一秒却缓缓放开钳制住自己的翅膀，开始试探性地抬腿研磨，交合的身体被过长的披风掩盖到只能传出黏稠滑腻的水声，骑士的双腿仍然不断地抬起坐下，戳刺进身体的某一点，小格林软软地求饶，连尾音都带了甜腻，他抬头去蹭因为快感而不停颤抖的骑士，感受着义父身体里深邃而幽黑的渴望，火焰借由尾部排进了骑士的腹部，隆起的弧度仿佛受孕的虫母，只不过这里受孕并不会降生什么新的生命，而是另一个新时代的来临。


End file.
